reallybadmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pillowheads
"Guess who's drunk!" ''— ''Sebastian Starring Joe, Kendall, Peter, Jacob, and Sebastian, the Pillowheads is considered one of the most iconic productions on the RBM channel. It consists of an alien race known as the Pillowheads attacking a party, forcing the attendants to fight back. It also marks the debuts of Jacob, Logan, Jeremiah, Travis, Marshall, Michael and Ming on the channel (as well as being Marshall, Michael, and Jeremiah's only appearance thus far.) Characters Joe '(Joe): Being the practical one in the group, Joe is the utmost help in the pillowhead conflict. '''Kendall '(Kendall): He's usually seen going along with Joe in most situations, but is also a wildcard in certain scenarios. 'Peter '(Peter): Peter is usually the one who doesn't contribute much in helping the conflict, but isn't overlooked due to his wild and unnecessary comments. '''Jacob (Jacob): Although he can be easily cast aside during the film, Jacob is always there to keep everyone optimistic and make sure things keep going forward. 'Sebastian '(Sebastian): An alcoholic, but otherwise a charming man. Despite being the last to arrive at the party, he's the first to die and be turned into a pillowhead. 'Gerally Manberry '(Peter): A news reporter on the pillowheads case reporting on his show "Manberry 720." 'Ming '(Ming): Another news reporter on the same case, although he interviews a man who has seen a pillowhead. 'Unnamed Reporter '(Jacob): Seen on the TV during the gang's checkers game, this reporter mentions a dog being ravenously devoured by a pillowhead despite the pillowheads having no visible mouth. 'Greg Smithsonheim '(Logan): He gives out information on the pillowheads and their weaponry after witnessing a kidnapping 'Fred Fredrickson '(Jeremiah): Another news reporter who presents an image of pillowheads. Plot The film opens with three news reports on recent attacks by mysterious beings known as pillowheads. The first report is an interview with a witness who claims to have seen a person with a pillow for a head breaking into a neighbor's house the night after a worldwide series of kidnappings. The second report is about the first ever photograph taken of pillowheads. The image shows two pillowheads attacking an innocent man. The third report covers the events of the first ever large scale public attack in which pillowheads stormed a library. Following the news reports the film cuts to four boys- Joe, Kendall, Peter, and Jacob playing a board game on the table as there is a knock at the door. Kendall answers and Sebastian enters, yelling the infamous line "Guess who's drunk?" The five sit at the table once more as another news report comes on the TV. Joe and Sebastian debate as to whether the pillowhead attacks are real or just a media conspiracy. Suddenly, the ground shakes as a flying saucer lands in a field. The five boys run to a window to witness a gang of pillowheads running around the neighborhood. Kendall runs to his front door to lock it, but only a few moments later it is unlocked from the outside by a pillowhead. The pillowhead gets in, but is attacked by Sebastian and Jacob and thought to be killed. Later the pillowhead awakes, it heads upstairs. A second one breaks in and captures Sebastian soon after. The gang then decides to keep watch so no more break in. Meanwhile, Sebastian is turned into a pillowhead. Soon a pillowhead disguised as a pizza delivery man captures Jacob, the rest of the gang decides to keep a much better watch out. Despite their constant vigilance more pillowheads still manage to get into the house. They manage to kill each of the intruders.This, in return, angers the queen of the pillowheads. She decides to go after the boys herself, but is immediately impaled and killed by a chair. The gang then concludes the night with a high five. Legacy and Sequel The Pillowheads is seen as one of the most iconic films on the channel, as it includes some of the most memorable quotes and scenes including "Guess who's drunk?" and the various shots of pillowheads running in the distance. It also has the biggest cast out of any other production on the channel, with a whopping 8 different actors in it. (However, if you count the Juice Murderer Origins series as one production, the Pillowheads is pushed to second place.) In 2016, Peter and Kendall were planning a multi-episode long series following the events of the Pillowheads under the title Pillowheads: Restuffed. ''(To learn more about the cancelled project, check out ''Pillowheads: Restuffed)